Solangelo short-fics
by punchbag-mcshizzle
Summary: A bunch of short fluffy Solangelo fics requested from tumblr. That's it. That's all there is to this.
1. Allergy

**A few Solangelo short-fics from tumblr I haven't posted here yet.**

* * *

 _ **Allergy**_

"Oh my gods Will! You look funny!" Nico covered his mouth in an attempt to stop himself from letting out even the faintest of chuckles.

"It's not funny" Will frowned as he fought the urge to scratch his whole body. Being a healer, he knew that scratching would just irritate his skin and slow the process of healing. He hated this.

And he hates Nico's amusement with all of this.

"But it is funny" Nico countered back, lips twitching into a smile.

"No, it's not" Will gaped at the other, realizing something "You're enjoying this way too much"

"Yes, Yes I am"

"You were supposed to be sympathizing with me"

"You're a son of Apollo" Nico pointed out, his voice teasing.

"Have known that for years but thanks for the recap. I needed to be re-educated about my familial side" Will commented sarcastically which opted Nico to roll his eyes but said nothing about it.

"You have an allergy" Nico continued.

"Oh my gods, I haven't noticed. My itching skin surely didn't tell that much" Apparently Will having an allergy attack also meant him having sarcasm thrown into his system.

Nico chose to ignore that sentence and opted to talking further..

"You have an allergic reaction to sunflowers" Nico spoke in a singsong "You, son of the Sun god is allergic to sunflowers. Who would have thought?"

"Ugh. I hate you!" Will threw a pillow at Nico which he expertly dodged before letting out a deep and satisfying laugh.

"No you don't"

"Unfortunately" Will grumbled in defeat.

"Should I start calling you patches?"

"No, you may not…Can I please have my pillow back?"

"This sunflower pillow? But your allergic, Sunshine"

"I take it back. I hate you" Will buried himself on his covers. Nico continued laughing.


	2. Disney

_**Nico and Will took an impromptu trip to disneyland**_

* * *

 _ **Disney**_

"Hey, Will? What's this Disneyland people are talking about?"

Will Solace looked at the other, mouth agape and eyes full of shock "Please tell me your kidding"

Much to Will's horror, Nico stared blankly.

"You really don't know what Disneyland is? It's like the happiest place in earth!'

"Really?" Nico looked rather sceptical.

"People says so" Will shrugged "I've never been to Disneyland myself actually but people seemed to enjoy the place. Plus they have some people put on costumes and play the roles of different characters to entertain people. Do you know that Rapunzel is my favorite Disney Princess?"

Seeing the look of excitement on Will's face, Nico contemplated before finally asking "Do you want to go there?"

"To Disneyland? Of course but I don't think Chiron will let us out of the borders and it's in California"

"Who says Chiron needs to know?" Without another word, Nico grabbed Will's hands and they disappeared through the shadows.

* * *

Nico would surely sacrifice more to his father during dinner. They landed exactly on where he'd want them to be despite not being there before.

Disneyland.

"Nico! You can't just shadow travel like that! Do you know how danger- Oh my gods is that Buzz Lightyear!?" Will had suddenly forgotten about lecturing the son of Hades and looked at the toy story character in awe. Sure it's just a person in a costume but that didn't lessen the excitement.

Nico smiled fondly.

"Stop smiling, death boy. You're still in trouble" Okay, apparently Will did not forgot. "But for now let's got greet Buzz"

* * *

"You've been looking it for the longest time. Do you want one?"

"Want one what?" Will pointed at the item Nico had been looking at.

"Oh you mean that headband with two black half moons on top?"

"Nico!" Will sounded rather scandalized "That's called a Mickey Mouse headband!"

Nico look unimpressed "And I'm suppose to know because?"

The healer sighed in defeat before suddenly brightening up with vigor "Good thing you bought me here cause while were at it, I shall educate you on the wonderful world that is Disney!"

"I don't think that's necessary, Will"

"Nonsense! Look that's Merida from Brave! My sisters adore her a lot!"

* * *

Will pointed out to several girls dressed in colorful costumes "Look over there! That's Jasmine from Aladdin and the one in yellow that's Belle from Beauty and the Beast and Oh there's Snow White and the seven dwarfs!"

"You seem to know a lot about this Disney Princesses"

"Well, I did grew up watching a lot of Disney Movies. It's like a staple side of my childhood" Will explained before an idea formulated on his head "You know what, we can have a Disney Movie Marathon! We can start with all the classics then move up to the latest movies! It would be fun~"

"You mean just us?" Nico blushed at the prospect of spending some alone time with the other. Even if it's just watching the movies. Honestly, he's still not used with the fact that Will is his boyfriend so the whole idea of spending that much time alone with him seemed strange.

But you've spent time with him before? You ask. Well that was different. They weren't a couple before.

"Just us would be cool but if your uncomfortable, we can ask the others"

"I'm sorry"

"What for? I know you're not used to it so we'll take it one step at a time. I don't mind so stop with the apologies" Will gently placed a kiss on Nico's forehead "So movie marathon?"

"Okay"


	3. Nightmares

_**It seems like Nico finally finds a light beyond his nightmares, through a stranger he met on the streets.**_

* * *

 _ **Nightmares**_

Nico di Angelo felt being engulfed in the darkness and instinctively, he tried to grab someone's hand.

He had seen countless of familiar faces, of hands trying to reach out to him. Of people trying to pull him up to the surface. He grabbed on, tightly. His grip sickeningly hard it's starting to leave a mark.

And yet, he's still starting to fall. No matter how much those hands tried to hold him, he's still slipping away.

And down he goes.

It was dark, an unending abyss of terrors and nightmares. Of broken dreams and of hopes being shattered into unsalvageable pieces.

What does it take to be saved? Do you have to be the epitome of perfection? Do you need to have made an impact to someone else's life? Do you need to have made an act of redemption for you to be in fate's good graces? Do you need to have made sacrifices?

Nico, well, he's none of those. He was bitter. He wasn't perfect. He for the most part, chose to walk alone. Most of all, he was broken.

And yet, he wanted to be saved. Is that too much to ask?

Maybe.

Still he never stopped hoping.

Then seemingly, out of the blue, a new hand had reached down. Giving him a pull. And this pull seemed to have been stronger than the rest.

He didn't see the person's face but Nico had been sure that the brightest of smiles belonged to them.

And then he found himself being pulled into the surface. Away from his nightmares. Far from the terrors that hunted him for so long.

And the darkness started to seep away. Then there was light.

That's when he woke up.

* * *

"Merda!" Nico cursed in Italian at the slight pain of having bumped into someone.

"Oh god! Sorry for bumping into you. I should have looked where I was heading" An apologetic voice reached Nico's ears and seriously, if every person sounded like him, they can stab him all they want and he won't hate them. Yeah that's how mesmerizing the voice sounded to Nico.

"N-no! I m-mean it's fine. There's no harm done" Nico finally found the opportunity to look at the stranger's face. And damn. Was he hot. Like he can seriously bump into Nico anytime. Or Nico can bump into him. It can work either way.

"I'm Will Solace" The boy held out a hand and had let out the brightest of smiles "Is there anyway I can make it up to you? It's not that late, we can go grab some coffee or are you busy?"

Nico's eyes widened as he felt his entire world seemed to have stopped but in that moment, for some reason, everything seemed so right.

That smile… it can only belong to one.

The mysterious person in his dreams.

With a shaky hand, he finally reached out "I'm Nico. It's nice to meet you and uhm, coffee sounds good"

Nico di Angelo had needed saving and for the first time, after so long, it looks like he had found hope.


	4. Cuddles

_**Summary: Nico hates it when someone flirts with Will so he fights it off, with a hug.**_

* * *

 **~Cuddles~**

There are three things that Nico di Angelo hates most. First, having to get up too early in the mornings. Next, comes the Homophobes and third, someone flirting with Will Solace.

Because the Son of Apollo is his and only his.

So when a new son of Demeter started flirting with Will during one of the Archery lessons, he doesn't like it one bit. That damned son of Demeter must know his place and it's nowhere near his boyfriend.

"Don't start a fight, Nico" Annabeth advised worriedly having seen the annoyance in Nico's eyes.

The Ghost King simply sent her a smirk. "Trust me, I'm not"

With that he casually walked towards Will and that goddamn schist of a demigod whose name he'll never bother to remember.

"So, I was wondering if we could go hang out sometime. I really would like to get to know you be-"

"Wiiiillllll" Nico put up his best pouty face and actually whined, effectively cutting the son if Demeter of.

Will who had been trying to act as civil as possible with the son of Demeter immediately brightened up upon seeing his boyfriend. He frowned though seeing Nico looking slightly dejected. "Nico, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not"

Will completely abandoned the son of Demeter and rushed to his boyfriend's side. "What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I miss you! Cuddle me, please!" Nico di Angelo is acting really weird and Will knew that it only happens when the other is annoyed with something. "I want cuddles. Give me cuddles, Will"

Will looked at the other, amused "Come here, Sunshine"

Nico immediately rushed towards the son of Apollo being engulfed with Will's warm embrace. The son of Demeter, who was still standing behind Will had earned a hard glare from the son of Hades which he had tried to return back if not for Miranda dragging her brother by the ear and muttering a quick sorry to Nico.

Nico cut the hug short with much reluctance.

"It's Al-"

"No, do not tell me his name. I do not want to know his name" Nico crossed his arms and frowned at Will.

"Okay, I'm sorry" Will chuckled as he placed a soft kiss on Nico's forehead "Don't worry about him, okay. He'll never take me away from you"

"He better not or I might accidentally injure him"

"If it makes you feel better, I can accidentally cannot heal him fast"

"Hm. I like that" Nico hummed in agreement "But for now, I want more cuddles"


	5. Sunshine

_**Summary: Of all the endearments Will calls Nico, Sunshine puzzle's him the most.**_

* * *

 **~Sunshine~**

"Morning, Sunshine" Will untangled himself from Nico and moved on top of the pale teen, giving him his dose of early morning kisses.

"Why do you call me that?" Nico just had to question as he moaned appreciatively while Will busied himself with small pecks on his face. Will stopped his current activity and looked at Nico, expecting him to continue. The son of Hades brushed a few strands of hair away from Will's face "I mean, I get it why you call me Death Boy but Sunshine? It's too far-fetched don't you think? I'm all darkness and creepy and not happiness and warmth"

"No, it's not that far-fetched"

Nico raised a brow "How so?"

"It's a metaphor" Will began explaining with a smile " It's like a symbolism of what you are to me. It's like you being my prescribed medicine. You being the warmth of my cold, dark days. You being what gives me happiness and energy and the willingness to go on with my day. You being a constant part of my life. Just like the sun. You're my Sunshine, Nico"

The son of Hades stared at the other with a shocked expression. Sure it was sappy but still if Nico denied it having given an impact, he would be lying. Because yes it was sappy but it's also romantic and a bit poetic and sincere and so full of truth. And the best part? It's so like Will to talk that way.

Before Nico can stop his own actions -not that he wanted to- And before Will can comprehend what was to happen, Nico had pulled Will down for a kiss.

Will didn't protest. Why would he?


End file.
